


Lucky Streak

by Mister_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Prophecies are tricky things, The Power He Knows Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort with a power neither of them knew.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Lucky Streak

“Well, it explains a lot,” sighs Harry, closing his mother's old journal.

“That’s an underexaggeration if I've ever heard one, Harry.” 

“Fine. It explains everything, Hermione.”

“It's a massive stroke of luck that _n_ _o one_ has guessed this before.” 

Harry and Hermione open their mouths, and Ron groans. "I walked right into that, I know. This is so _unfair_."

“Cheer up Ron. The only reason we knew to look into this is because Harry had that performance enhancing drug test, trying to enter the Quidditch league.”

“No offence, Harry, but your mother was kind of bonkers.”

"None taken. It's meant to be really toxic in large quantities, right?

"I wonder, if I buy a lottery ticket, would I win?” 

“Harry!”

“What, Hermione? Harry is entitled to try.”

“It’s cheating, Ron!”

“And I am already going to be denied the pleasure of ever playing any professional Quidditch. So, you know, I really want to go to Las Vegas now. Whatever happens is bound to be entertaining, at least, and with my luck...”  
There is a moment of silence as benefits are considered.

“In retrospect, it is strange no one ever figured it out. The super easy challenges in first year? Killing a basilisk by stabbing it with as sword and not dying? Functional time paradox in third year? Winning the TriWizard?” 

“Luck. All luck. Mind you, having Voldemort fall through the veil by tripping on a banana peel? That is officially the best moment of my life. Do you think I'm functionally immortal?”

“Don’t let that Felix Felicis go to your head, Harry.”

“I think it already had, when I almost drowned in my Mum’s cauldron. Seriously, though, being clumsy enough to fall into a luck potions?  
That was the 'power he knew not'?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This may have been unintentionally inspired by Asteris and Obelix, but I have no idea because i wrote this so long ago.


End file.
